1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the information technology is developed, the market for display devices used as connection mediums between users and information is growing. Accordingly, the use of flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and a plasma display panel (PDP) is increasing. The liquid crystal displays have been widely used because they can implement a high resolution and can achieve both the small-sized screen and the large-sized screen.
The liquid crystal display includes a transistor substrate, on which thin film transistors, storage capacitors, pixel electrodes, etc. are formed, a color filter substrate on which color filters, black matrixes, etc. are formed, and a liquid crystal layer positioned between the transistor substrate and the color filter substrate. The liquid crystal display adjusts an arrangement direction of the liquid crystal layer by an electric field generated between the pixel electrodes and common electrodes on the transistor substrate or the color filter substrate, thereby displaying an image using light coming from a backlight unit.
Some of related art liquid crystal displays have adopted a backlight unit that drives a light emitting element using a current mirror circuit. In the related art current mirror type backlight unit, when a selection signal is turned off not to drive the light emitting element, a discharge path is not formed. Hence, a voltage of a drain electrode and a voltage of a gate electrode simultaneously increase. As a result, a current flowing in the light emitting element is reduced. A solution for the current reduction is required.